Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Now then... Anyone for Marik Ishtar controlling someone we all know and love?


Disclaimer:- Don't own the crossover fandoms...Enjoy!

* * *

[Tomoeda, Tsukimine Shrine]

Sakura Kinomoto was on the battlefield with Eriol on the arch. This was her final test. She knew for a fact that she had to defeat Eriol and made the last of the Clow Card's her's.

"As we are standing here time is passing Sakura" Eriol's words felt like acid on her ear's.

Sakura closed her eyes. Kero was still growling at him and Syaoran was next to her on his left knee. Tomoyo was asleep...Everyone who didn't have magical powers were asleep. 'I can't just let him do this...Everyone means to much...Too much...' She began to feel a very dark and evil presense in her. Her blood was almost boiling. "I can't let you do this..." She began to shake which immediately made Yue/Kero and Syaoran instantly concerned.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong here. Sakura was beginning to shake...But why? Did she really want to go through with this? It was the final test...But something was seriously wrong.

[Yugi and the other's city]

Atem shot out of bed and panted very quickly. Yugi in his spiritual form looked at him very concerned. "What is it?" Atem looked to him and Yugi gasped, this wasn't Atem's normal look...This look he had only seen once...That he could remember: Atem looked frightened. Yugi sat down next to him. "Tell me...What's going on?" He put his spirit hand on Atem's.

For awhile now, Yugi had let Atem use his (or rather his maturer body) actually sleep and have good dreams...Not now though. "Its...Its about that girl...The pure hearted girl...She's turning...To evil..." Atem looked at Yugi and Yugi took in a very sharp breath. "Don't tell me...This is like when" Atem nodded.

"This is almost exactly like what happened when the seal of orichalcos was in me..." Yugi looked around very quickly. "Right, get up. I'll tell the others. Quickly!" Atem nodded and closed his eyes, within seconds Yugi had appeared in his physical form with Atem in his spritual form.

[Tomoeda, Tsukimine Shrine]

Sakura was still shaking as she went from holding onto Tomoyo to standing up. She looked down and kept her gaze on the floor, eventually shutting her eyes. "Sakura?" Syaoran whispered as his friend was starting to get angry...VERY angry...Yet he sensed something, something which he didn't know about. He heard several bells and snapped his attention over to his mother.

"Yulan" Eriol looked to her and she nodded at him. "Okay...What's going on here!?"

Sakura was getting so angry that she felt her body tensing up.  
She almost couldn't control it. Her body began to show a black aura. Even though the area was covered in twilight, her black aura began to shine...A very deep red. "Everytime...Its my friends...Or its me...Pain...Suffering...Forgetting Love..." Her head rose in a flash and her eyes snapped open. Eriol told his body and magic to stay alert. He knew precisely what was happening to her...As did Yulan.

Everyone was shocked as she stood there. Her aura and magical energies were rising...And they weren't rising in a good way. Keroberous, like the others, were looking at her with tons of concern in their eyes. "Sakura?" He floated closer to Sakura.

"Kero! Stay back!" Eriol shouted at him but before Kero could react an almost see through wing smashed into him and threw him into a tree. Sakura looked up at the sky as she felt her back begin to strech. "I can't...I can't..." A lone tear fell down her face as all of her magic began to make her completely dizzy and almost blind. "Control it!"

Eriol, within seconds, jumped off of the shrine's arch, raced over to Sakura and put a massive barrier around the other magic users as Sakura threw her arms either side of her. This alongside the magic build up caused a massive explosion...Thanks to the barrier however her magic hit Eriol instead.

[Domino City]

Yugi and his friends were (almost) instantly on their way to the city known as Tomoeda. Problem was...There was someone already there...Waiting not far from where a shrine was...He was in a small forest that surrounded the shrine.

"No...No way..." Tea almost shouted but thanks to Kaiba (Yes he is there again). Standing there was a tall being...He had a millenium item in his right hand, it wasn't pointed at the girl who was full of evil energy...But he didn't need to.

As they got near there, Yugi's millenium puzzle began to react. 'Marik...' Atem thought and Yugi's eyes widened. 'I thought we defeated him!' Atem nodded. 'I thought so too...'

Suddenly Sakura had a golden circle on her forehead. "Now my friend you will die" Sakura's voice sounded like a cross between her's and...Marik's!?

Time was running out for Sakura...Eriol and Atem knew it...But could they stop this before it was game-over? Their only answer was:-

They didn't know

* * *

How did I do? Did you like it? :) Or hate it? :( Lemme know! =D


End file.
